Fate
by LizzyGal
Summary: A  Lucius  Malfoy  and  Narcissa  story  during  their  Hogwart  Years. How  did  their  love  begin?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter Movie or Books. I am merely trying to write an interesting story. Since I am not an expert there may be a few oopps, so please let me know if I make one. I wanted to write something about the most horribly behaved Lucius Malfoy. So why not his Hogwart days? Feedback is always welcome and appreciated.**

** Fate**

**By LizzyGal**

From the moment I had laid eyes upon the Pureblooded Witch known as Narcissa Black I knew that she would be my wife. She would be mine one day. She was exceptional in every way, shape, and form. Even as I was a Second Year and her being a First Year at Hogwarts I knew this. We were young children then. Young witches and wizards. Yet, there was a feeling, a stirring, it was fate and that was it. It could have been her stunning blue eyes. Or her delicate skin and soft smooth hair. Her nose was so cute and her lips so curved. Then there was the way she carried herself: as if she were the world's most beautiful and talented witch, as if everything deserved to be hers and hers whenever she demanded it be.

Others would have called her spoiled. Or, perhaps cruel, even a bitch and she was all those things. I had to have her. She would be my wife one day. I had decided that upon seeing her under the sorting hat and my mind did not change later that year when I made her my girlfriend, or years later when I became a seventh year.

Like always I waited for her.

Seated in the Slytherin Common Room at the Witching Hour I waited for her. No one would dare bother me. Not one soul. Even the best wizards and witches at school would not dare. I was the best and they knew it. In fact, she was the only person who dared challenge me. I loved it. She would mouth off to me when not one person would speak my name. She would strike me when people feared to bump me in the corridors.

Her figure slunk from where the girls stayed draped in a cloak of dark violet that I had bought for her. It stood out so brightly against the paleness of her.

Her icy eyes found mine and an eyebrow rose, challenging me.

Such a creature would certainly be my wife. Together we would be great. We would be powerful, our children would be capable of anything. I spoke her name in a whisper, enjoying every sound it made when it rolled from my tongue, "Narcissa."

Narcissa.

Nothing shortened, we were not filthy Muggles. I spoke her full name as if it gave me pleasure to do so. "Are you ready," I asked, not moving from my chair. My perch, my throne.

Haughtily she spat, "I would not be here if I was not. Where is this place you wish to show me? I could be sleeping, Lucius, I hope you are aware of how precious my time is."

Oh indeed I was. I was more then aware that every second she gave me of her time was a blessing. I would cherish it and worship her as no one had before us. I rose and walked to her. She smelled of flowers. She always smelled so wonderful. She held her gloved hand out to me, I took it and brushed my lips over the silk glove. "Do you have the charm?"

With her other hand she reached in the cloak pocket and pulled a silver necklace, a small charm hung from it.

A charm that would keep us hidden from unfriendly eyes that would dare keep us within our beds at such an hour.

I kissed her hand once again before I simply held onto it. Letting her know that I indeed still worshipped the very ground she walked on. I allowed her to drape the necklace over the both of us, and then we walked from the common room.

We walked through the dark halls of Hogwarts. Past paintings and statues, gargoyles and cats. I led her down several flights of stairs that led to more stairs and more corridors that she had not yet explored.

"Where are you taking me Lucius? Should I be concerned about my honor," she asked of me. Her voice light and amused, almost musical.

Had I been a lesser wizard I suppose her question would have been warranted. After all, I was leading her down dark hardly lit corridors, past the Witching Hour, with no one else in sight.

Yet, I would never harm her and no harm would come to her with me. I glanced back at Narcissa, who viewed me with amused eyes. "Always," I purred.

She stopped and ripped her hand from mine. A smirk curled upon her supple lips, "Perhaps I should scream?"

She pulled her wand from her cloak and it rested under my chin. I had felt such movements more then saw them. We stood under the same charm after all, mere inches away. Close, but not close enough by any means. The stiff wood of her smooth black wand dug into my chin.

My own wand was hidden within a pocket on the slacks I wore.

Amused at the fire within her voice. Had I not known her better, I could have assumed she would have screamed for help. Genuinely concerned for her honor.

Her free hand brushed my face. It skimmed through my hair and pulled it free from the tie that held it back. My long silver hair fell around my face and shoulders. "Perhaps you should be concerned for _your_ honor, Lucius?"

Such a creature! She drove me mad!

At wand point, I leant forward to kiss her.

She slapped me.

The sharp sound echoed through the hall. It was even painful. It amused me. I grabbed hold of her dainty wrist connected to the hand that had just slapped me and kissed her palm. Twice in fact.

Her wand dug under my chin. Excitement glittered in her eyes, "Lucius, I am not getting any younger here. I would like to see whatever you wish to show me. I do have things to do tomorrow."

How could I deny her anything? I kissed her hand one last time and again led her down the stone corridor further into the dungeon and it's recesses. Down more stairs until the stones melted into pure stone walls and dirt floors. Torches covered the walls, there were no longer windows which allowed light in the halls and corridors.

We were close.

When I found the star I had drawn I came to a stop infront of a locked door. I turned to Narcissa in the dim light, "Would you do the honors, love?"

With a rather proud look upon her stunning features, she tapped the door with her wand three times, it creaked and then opened. Clouds of hot steam came out at us. Quickly I hurried in and she followed me. Into another part of the castle beneath the basement, caverns.

"There had better not be a dragon down here."

I made sure the door was closed and then led her through the dimly lit cavern tunnel, which led down and down. Several times she slipped on the steam covered stone floor that wove downward into the earth. Having followed my instruction to wear no shoes. Her fingers curled around my arm. I slid one of my arms around her slim waist. We were almost there. Almost to the large room I had found earlier in the last school term.

"Lucius?"

"No dragon," I assured her.

How I wanted to pull her closer and closer. However, I was not a Muggle, I could control myself. Fawning all over her like some sort of dog in heat would never do. Never would I lower myself to any standards beneath that of my class.

We turned a corner and the corridor opened up into an enormous room. A room that was full of large and small hot water springs, all connecting. All with crystal clear water. Rocks covered the floors of the deep pools. Steam rose from the tops of the numerous pools.

I looked over my shoulder to her and memorized the look of wonder on her face.

"These are some of what heat Hogwarts. Other then boilers, magic and chimneys, of course."

She waved off my history lesson and stepped out from under the necklace to the closest pool. Peeking down into the deep water. "Can I go in it?"

Like always, she never ceased to amaze me. She looked back at me and I nodded, "I suppose so."

A smile curled over her lips. She then pulled her gloves off by biting the ends of them at her fingertips, and pulling them off with her teeth. She lifted her cloak off, folded it, and set it on the moist rocky floor. That was after she softly murmured a spell in which to keep her clothes dry. She then set her gloves on top of the cloak, and then her housecoat. Till she stood in no more then a simple white slip. In that she dipped her toes in the water. Once satisfied she sat down on the end and hopped in, completely engulfed in the crystal clear water. I hurried to the side and watched as she swam to the top. The slip billowed around her as did her hair. I could not tell whether her slip was paler then her skin. A closer inspection would be needed to determine such things.

A smile curled over her lips, "Are you coming in, or do you just intend to watch me swim about?"

There was only one answer to that question. When I pulled my own cloak off, and then the necklace, her grin grew larger. She swam backwards and watched me pull off my shirt till I had only my black slacks, which I wore when I dove into the water. I easily caught up to her and grabbed her small foot. Underneath the almost scalding water I kissed the arch of her foot, and then surfaced. I surfaced in time to see her wonderful smile. Her beautiful laugh and sparkling teeth.

She gave me her full attention and enchanted smile, "You did very well Lucius, I am quite pleased with you."

"Do I get a reward?"

Her smile seemed to darken, she curled her finger, motioning for me to come closer. There was no need for a second invitation. I swam close and brushed my nose against hers. When her fingers ran through my long wet hair I was not surprised. She pushed the hair from my shoulders. Always-quite fond of my hair. It entertained her I suppose. Her smooth legs wrapped around my waist. Once more she looked around the caverns, quite pleased. Softly from her lips came the murmured words, "A reward…"

"A kiss?" I suggested with absolutely no hint of innocence. I was not an innocent person and she knew this, she accepted this, and was quite possibly even aroused by it, which would work out quite highly in my favor.

Her mouth dropped in mock surprise.

Then as if she slipped forward, she slid quite quickly rather closely to me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her lips brushed my ear. Her soft lips brushed my ear and a cold sweat broke out over my body in a pool of water that could have cooked a meal, if that were even possible. She never whispered a thing in my ear though. Instead she fidgeted, made herself more comfortable and pulled the white slip she had on over her head. She tossed it on the stone floor by the rest of her clothing.

It was then she spoke, her lips against my temple, "You may kiss me anywhere you wish."

My heartbeat sped up so quickly I was afraid she would feel it, more so when she pressed herself against me. Without my hands, I began to brush kisses over her smooth skin that was hot from the water. She did not give me permission to touch her body. I was allowed to kiss it and that was plenty. For now. Within time I would marry the extravagant creature in my arms and she would be mine in name, body and soul. She would be mine in every way there was and that time could not come soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Since I don't know whether or not Snape was familiar with Lucius or not, for creative purposes, he is in my little tale. If anyone knows better then please let me know. I don't want to stir up the Harry Potter fans. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated.**

**Fate: Chapter 2**

**By LizzyGal**

The smart little wizard known as Severus Snape walked up to me. He was tolerable. Slick black hair and eyes, he had potential. In a low rumble of a voice he purred, "I've got it."

My eyebrow rose in mild curiosity. Not that I was afraid of being overheard in the halls between classes. _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ was next, such a joke. Why would anyone want to defend themselves against what they could use to their advantage, control, and wield against those who dare get in their way. I'd never be any sort of humanitarian, that was for sure. "Got what," I honestly wasn't sure. There were several things my little project was obtaining for me.

Snape glanced around nervously. There were students everywhere. So many we would not draw attention, or likely be overheard. He began to speak and then frowned upon seeing someone. I followed his gaze and spotted none other then Potter, Black, Lupin, and that fat one that looked like a rat. His name wasn't important. Distasteful in all ways. Beside me Snape bristled with hared. Potter had stolen the Mudblood Snape had eyes for. Snape could have easily made Potter pay, he was a far more advanced Wizard. Perhaps Snape would learn from my bad example one day. "Lead the way, something smells out here," I told him.

Whether or not Snape heard me, he was already on his way in the classroom that was filling up. His robes billowed behind him as mine did, though his billowed as if he were in a hurry, fleeing. He had come so far and there was much work to be done. It was so tiring training people.

I took my seat and reached into my robe for a mint. Within the pocket of my robe was a lack of mints. Someone had stolen my mints. Someone had dare stolen my mints! My fingertips then brushed a piece of paper that I quickly extracted from my robe. The paper was pink and a smile curled across my lips.

Snape eyed me curiously as I unfolded the paper. The minx had stolen my mints. She was coming along rather nicely. On the pink paper in her writing was a little note.

_I dreamt of you last night. I do believe it is rather inappropriate for you to behave in such a salacious manner in my dreams, and then behave as a perfect gentleman when I am awake. Pity. Do be the consummate gentleman you are and procure more mints._

Then note began to smoke and then turned to ash.

"I do believe she is quite taken with you Lucius. Do watch out, Tristan has been speaking out about Narcissa."

Tristan dared speak out about _my_ Narcissa. Snape had my full attention, "What exactly is he speaking about?" I did not lower my voice nor divert my attention which frightened Snape, who whispered, "Meaningless gossip. Slander. Rumor is that he had his eye on her first and he claims you bespelled her. Or that is what he is saying." Snape's beady eyes danced which meant there was more.

"And…"

Snape licked his lips, whispering once more, "He has been asking her out incessantly. She of course has been refusing him. Everyone knows she is with you."

XXX

Isolde was Narcissa's constant companion and partner in deviousness. She was an Egyptian Witch of all things and reminded me of Queen Cleopatra from history for some reason. Like Narcissa she walked straight, erect, regally and looked down upon the rest. Upon seeing me in the library she bumped Narcissa in her rear, where she stood looking over a shelf holding books of simple curses.

Narcissa stood, turned, and at the sight of me a sly smirk grew over her lips. Her delicate hands brushed over her robes and Isolde whispered in her ear, a smile broke upon her face and she glowed. "Lucius, I didn't see you at lunch. Isolde told me you and Snape were plotting…without us. Tell me it's _not_ true."

"Tell me that you have not been allowing Tristan to slander you. Tell me you were intending to bring this to my attention."

The two girls shared a look and Isolde sang in a refined accent, "Sticks and stones may break our bones." My beautiful Narcissa then finished, "But whips and chains excite us." She handed Isolde a book and added, "Do not look at me that way, Lucius. He's a mere pest. A parasite at best. I did not deem him worthy of your jealous attention, especially whilst you are so busy with your plotting. I am quite capable myself." She then reached out and smoothed her hands over my robes. Dusted away imaginary dirt from my Slytherin Patch that rested over my heart.

Isolde wandered away to give us privacy. Isolde had been there forever and was as good as Narcissa at reading my many moods. Jealously and irritation were the two current main ones. Like always, I did not bother to conceal my moodiness.

Narcissa's hands tightened and she wheeled me back into a wall, beside a window that looked out over the grounds. She pressed herself against me and her lips covered my own. I was willing to go along. When her deft little fingers began to dig at my robes and I became distracted by her tongue in my mouth, I allowed my own hands to wander. Travel down around her waist and pull her even closer. It was then the object of my dreams, desire, and body slid her hand down the front of my robe and took a firm hold of me. One of my most intimate places. Thus drawing a gasp from my lips, amusing her greatly.

She set her chin upon my shoulder and a soft whisper escaped from her lips, "Don't listen to a word from his vile little mouth. I'm with you and only you. You of all people should know that."

I began to argue. Last term her argument would have been valid. A simple little argument for a simple little problem, about a simple little relationship. If I were a good person it would have worked. "Narcissa, I will give you a matter of days to deal with this little _problem_. When comes the Full Moon the matter had best be resolved, or I shall see to it that he never opens his mouth again." She pouted and I stole a kiss from her, I tasted her and sank my fingers into the tender flesh of her bottom. A sudden desire to throw her on the table within reach and ravish her in the library came to mind. Or perhaps against the stack of books, or the large claw footed chair from the corner of my eye. However, I could behave myself as a civilized Pureblood. I was a Malfoy and control was not just an idea. I controlled myself and the people around me.

Something hit my ankle.

We both looked down and spotted a ball of fur. Mrs. Norris. I slid my foot beneath the cat's stomach and sent it across the library. It let out a hideous screech. Cursed ball of fur. Filch would come by soon no doubt. Soft fingertips brushed my cheeks and I looked into her blue eyes, "Lucius?"

"What is it my love?"

She pursed her lips and reached up, her hand leaving my more aroused body part, her hand touched my sleek hair. Running her skilled little fingers through it. "When can we be together again? I miss that very much."

I kissed her one last time as the sound of Filch, scent too, drew closer. He smelled horrid. "I'll find someplace for us, Narcissa." The smile I got from her sent my heart racing, a feeling clenched within my gut, and that vile excuse for a living creature lurked around the corner. He narrowed his eyes at us and I glared at him. She smoothed out my robe from where she had grabbed them and placed a kiss upon the Slytherin Patch on my chest. "Do not make me wait," she sang and turned, coyly walking by Filch with a devilish smile upon her lips.

Filch glowered at me and I returned his gaze, coldly. What I would have given to be able to send the nosey beast to his death. A painful death at that. He turned his gaze away from mine and sulked off, muttering about us young magically inclined. I briefly considered a curse. But Snape caught my eye from across the library. Not only did he warrant my attention, I needed to find a private place within Hogwarts. Away from prying eyes. Winter break was still weeks away, far too long to wait for the endless hours of undisturbed privacy that were due to us.

XXX

I awoke to something warm and wet touching my ear. Mrs. Norris. If that damned cat had gotten into the dormitories again, I was going to put a hex on the blasted creature. It was dark so I couldn't see, I needed my wand. I turned to get my wand from my bedside table. I couldn't move my arms, or hands. My wrists felt as if they were tied to the posts of my bed, the bottom bunk, my ankles too.

Someone much larger then the cat straddled my stomach. I tried to speak but couldn't. A spell was likely. Small hands covered my chest and Narcissa's voice whispered in my ear, "Do not fret love, you're in good hands. The spell will wear off soon." And when it did! But I couldn't speak and then she shimmied beneath the bedsheet with me. I didn't know any better I would say that she was nude, and likely hidden beneath her little invisibility charm. I tried to speak and failed. I tried to move and failed. What spell had she used! It wasn't a stunning spell…and then, all thought left my head as she pulled down my sleeping pants. Had she cast spells on the other students? And then she was touching me and I didn't care. Her lips and tongue touched me and the dorms could have been in flames, and I would not have cared. Her nails raked down on the insides of my thighs while she tormented me so exquisitely. What I would have given for my hands, or legs! What I would have given to be able to touch her! And then she stopped, she just stopped! I felt as she crawled back up my chest and licked my ear, "I think you're about ready. Don't look at me like that, you came to me in my dream and got me all excited."

Well then! We'll see what happens the next time I dream of her then, won't we! What I wouldn't have given for a few words. Just a few, that was all I needed. That and a…_then_ her nails dug into my chest and went down, down, down, and she began to position herself above me. Between the pain of her nails which definitely left marks for all the burning, and that pure torturous feeling of her sinking onto me, over me: being unable to even see her or her expression.

I began to plot my revenge. Of course, when coherent thought was able to form.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I am still doing my research, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know. Reviews are most welcome.**

**Fate: Chapter 3**

**By LizzyGal**

I dropped down beside Severus Snape a few days later in the Slytherin Common Room in a considerably foul mood. Partially dry and sore from my practice with the Slytherin Quidditch Team that had gone on with the event of rain. It would be my last year and I could not weasel out of the practices no matter how hard I tried. Last term Quidditch had been more important then most anything. That was before I had met Voldemort. Before Severus and I had found out just how great we could become, how much we could accomplish, once the rightful order of things was back in balance of course.

Last term I had been little more then a rich heir. A Pureblood with good enough grades, a pretty little girlfriend, and a carefree attitude, if one could call it that. Severus had not been much of anything either. Once we finished our education and joined the cause, we would one day become Death Eaters. My life would make a difference in our world.

I would have to pass my N.E.W.T.s first.

"Have you been studying?"

To a degree, when I had spare time. Like now, at such a late hour. I looked up at Snape who was in the middle of taking a long note. He was quite determined to finish it before he looked at me. There were times I was jealous at his scholastic ability. Just as there were times when he was jealous of my popularity. Though he would tell me that his mind earned him more teasing and snide looks then it was worth. And I would counter with the fact most the people who called themselves my friends were only so because of my name, status, and wealth. "Hardly enough. You don't suppose Voldemort will check our exam marks before he gives us a Dark Mark." It was a joke. Kind of. Snape made a face as he dipped his quill in his ink and continued.

What had Narcissa called Snape _your little friend, _she had been so pleased with herself upon making that assessment. _That is so nice that you now have a friend Lucius!_ Then she had given me a look with those sparkling eyes of hers, and then she went off for her detention.

Still with his eyes on his parchment, Snape inquired, "Where is your better half?" Better half? That was a Muggle term? I was almost certain it was! "What did you call her," I spat. Outrage rising from deep within. Finally he set his quill down and looked at me, "Narcissa. She is the good part, you're evil and manipulative." Oh, well, indeed I was. I began to sort out my quill, ink, parchment, and books. "She is at detention with her cousin." Snape made a noise but said nothing. That was a good thing. He did not feel the need to fill silence with meaningless words. He looked back down to his paper and we continued to study in silence while our fellow Slytherin's around us studied, relaxed, and slowly began to trickle off and go to bed. Eventually Snape set down his quill, he popped every last one of his fingers and asked, "Do you need any of my books?" Over the past few hours we had spoken sparsely about our studies and little more.

I looked over his books and snatched two. "I'll have these back to you at breakfast." Snape climbed to his feet, "The potion will be ready tomorrow." It would! Excellent. "Shall we meet after dinner then?" He nodded and collected his items, "See you at breakfast." As he began to head to the dorms he paused, turned back to me, and added, "I think I have a solution to your problem concerning next term Lucius." Did he now? "Oh?"

I did indeed have a problem. This would be my last year at Hogwarts and Narcissa would have one year left. I very well could not stay at Hogwarts to keep an eye on her and such. Marriage was out of the question until she completed her education, my father had demanded as much from me. The fool. Thinking it was no more then young romance among innocent youths. If he only knew.

"Enchanted Mirrors," Snape told me. He then headed back the way he had originally been heading. I watched him go and considered his idea. It was a possibility I had also been considering. An idea that would allow me to speak to and see her. I scribbled it on my notes and then grabbed one of the books Snape had left for me.

It was close to the Witching Hour when Narcissa came in the common room wrapped in her Violet Robe, none to pleased with her detention. A scowl upon her face. I looked up from my note taking and she fell in a heap beside me on the couch I was seated on. I reached over and smoothed my fingers over her cheek whilst she pouted, "It isn't fair, that vile creature accused me, ME, of cheating!"

There were many vile creatures. "Whom are you referring to, my love?" I set my quill down and turned, in order to give her my complete and full attention while she spouted, "Lockhart! He is the one who cannot learn Apparation to save his life! He had the nerve to say I had cheated!" Suddenly it became clear, "You were given detention because he claimed you cheated?"

She stilled and began to admire the ring I had given her earlier in the year. "No. I received detention because I cursed him with Conjunctivitis." I laughed. I could not help it. I had wondered why his eyes had been pink earlier in the day. Suddenly it was obvious. I took her hand and kissed her fingertips and then the back of her hand. Her blue eyes softened. She looked over my mess, "N.E.W.T.s?" "Indeed," I murmured. To which she sat up straight, inched over to me, slid her arm around my shoulders and began to play with my hair. "Can I help?" I smiled at her question, "I am thirsty."

Quite pleased with my answer she pulled her wand from her cloak and concentrated, "Accio cup!" From nowhere a cup came and landed on my notes, empty. She picked it up and with much more concentration etched on her face, she pointed to the cup with her wand, "Accio pumpkin juice!"

She then handed me a cup full of pumpkin juice. Utterly thrilled with her accomplishment. I drank the juice and she twirled my hair around her fingertip, "When I return next year I'll be able to apparate to the kitchen for you." Then she frowned when she remembered I wouldn't be here next year.

I set my quill down, "I had an idea." Her eyebrows rose. So I added, "We could speak to each other nightly by mirror." She set her delicate chin upon my shoulder and thought about it.

Then she asked, "What will you do?" For just a moment I was confused. I had already told her what I wanted to do, and then I realized what she had meant. "Well, my father has several possible job opportunities for me to look over when I return." Jobs I would get just because I was a Malfoy. I could have been worthless as a Muggle and I would get the job. She shook her head, "What do you **want** to do Lucius? What will you do whilst I am here, learning. What will you do to make yourself happy?"

She knew me so well. I smiled at her and lowered my voice, "I hope to become a Death Eater, if I can earn the honor." She was not completely sure, but she felt need to inquire, "Voldemort's cause?" "Indeed." She then gave me a look of ponderance. She said nothing negative or positive, instead she looked down at my studies while I sipped my juice, and murmured. "When you finish you last year I intend to marry you."

She raised her eyebrows and held a hand to her chest, "Oh you do do you?" Indeed I did. She gave me a playful smile, "We shall see." Well, she could see. I knew she would be my wife.

She then made herself comfortable. She took off her cloak and grabbed a pillow. She set it on my leg and rested her head upon it, while she covered herself with the covering. Like that she slept while I studied.


End file.
